


Secret

by DocR



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Multi, Other, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocR/pseuds/DocR
Summary: “ I'll keep my mouth shut about it.”He said,“I promise.”





	1. one

01

“Of course I will keep my mouth shut about it," he said. " I promise."

02 

哈利撑着脑袋坐起身，倚靠在床头，白天过量的摄神取念让他的太阳穴突突发疼。房间里很黑，也没有光亮从窗帘透出来，他在床边摸索了一阵，找到了自己的魔杖。

“Lumos。”他轻声说。

荧色的光芒在杖尖凝聚，保持着稳定的输出。哈利借光看了眼床头柜上那个会咬人鼻子的闹钟，然后把魔杖往枕头下一塞。

凌晨三点半啊。

哈利把眼睛阖上，舔舔嘴唇，半夜醒来口很渴，身边也没有杯子，他重新拿起魔杖，推开门走了出去。

他尽量放轻脚步，确保自己不会吵醒谁。

格里莫广场 12号的楼梯很旧了，踩起来咯吱咯吱响。哪怕他放轻了走也没有什么用，顶多是声音小了些而已。外面在下雨，淅淅沥沥的雨声让人听的安心。

哈利的脚步顿住了。楼下厨房里有微的亮光，他撤掉了荧光闪烁，眯起眼睛看。那个黑糊糊的身影在里边拿了个杯子，然后走了出来。

哪里会认错，睡袍都是黑色，还有那头油腻成丝的黑头发和巨大的鹰钩鼻，不是斯内普还能是谁？斯内普往楼梯上看了一眼，哈利突然莫名其妙地有些心虚。

斯内普转身倒水，然后举起杯子挨在唇边，几口灌了下去。有水从嘴角旁边漏了出来，他伸手抹掉，然后把手探进衣襟里擦掉那些流进衣服里的。他把杯子洗干净，然后放在池子边，舔掉嘴上残留的水分。

心虚什么？我又不是特意跑出来看他的！哈利恶狠狠地想，然后猫着身子果断地蹲了下来。要是知道会碰见这只老蝙蝠，他宁愿渴死也不会下楼。

那么，是等斯内普上楼再去还是直接下去呢？他有点儿犹豫。

“你在干什么，波特？”那个圆滑低沉的嗓音不知道从哪里飘进他的耳朵，“我以为在没有紧急情况的半夜下楼唯一能做的正当事只有喝水，而不是像只狗一样蹲在楼梯上不给别人让路。或许是因为你和你那狗教父待久了乃至你的身上也染上了狗的习性？”他厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，侧头望去。

映入他眼帘的是一双干燥、苍白、泛着皮屑的小腿。这双腿上几乎看不见凸起的肌肉，有些蜡黄的皮肤下爬着青色的血管，皮屑状似蛇鳞。像斯内普本人一样干瘦。

我打赌他不知道洗澡。哈利知道这种干燥的皮肤是怎么来的。任何知

道清洁一下自己的人都不会让这种情况发生在身上。

“我也下来喝水。”哈利干巴巴地说。他站起来直视这位教授的脸庞。“过去吧。”他看到对方挑起一边眉毛，生硬地加了个字，“请。”

斯内普假笑着走上楼，黑色的睡袍上缀的腰带松松垮垮地勒着他的腰，衬托出一个在哈利眼里看来奇怪饱满的圆滚滚的屁股。

于是他忍不住把视线往下，斯内普的膝盖窝随着他的脚步屈伸，暴露出更为苍白和比起小腿细腻无比的肌肤。淡青色的血管从白得几乎透明的表皮下显露。

再往上，斯内普已经走到三楼了——哈利咽了口唾沫。梅林啊，这个老混蛋里边是空的，什么都没穿。虽然已经看不太清楚，但他真的是裸穿，什么也没有，甚至没有底裤！他大概是刚洗完澡（或许他真的会洗澡）？或者他有裸睡的习惯，下来喝水不得已披一件外套？

不管哪一件都很糟。哈利呻吟着重新蹲了下来。

他他妈的硬了。

03

“我完全不认为你也会把自己那些小秘密好好藏在自己心里，波特。”斯内普蜷起嘴角，黑眼睛里闪烁着恶意的嘲讽，“很显然你那毫无用处的大脑根本不能控制你的舌头让你守口如瓶，或许你想，但你根本办不到，因为你是个低能儿。”

哈利被摄神取念震得跌坐在地上，他看起来快要气炸了，他的胸膛起伏不定，一股气流在他胸腔里乱窜：“斯内……先生，我很好！你不必来特意窥测我的思想或侵犯我的隐私！”

斯内普冷哼了一声，嘴唇卷了卷，好像要说什么，哈利能猜到那肯定是极端恶毒诋毁的语言，但他把那些话咽回了肚子，然后挑起一边眉毛：“你的大脑现在等于敞开的大门，黑魔王如果想随时都能将这里当成后花园。我希望你不要忘记，是阿不思提出的要求，而我并不想教一个自大的蠢货大脑封闭术——更何况你根本学不会。”

“我能学会！”只要你不特意为难我！哈利差点儿把后面半句也喊出来，他气得浑身发抖，“我……”“但黑魔王不会管你学不学得会！”他粗暴地打断他，“黑魔王只想撬开你的大脑得到他想要的！我对你那些肮脏的小秘密半点兴趣都没有，你说你能学会，好，那么我们再来一次！站起来，波特！”

他揪住哈利的衣领把他从地上拽起来，等他踉跄着站定后也不再给他休整的机会，举起魔杖：“Legilimency——”

大脑里再次飞速闪过那些无关紧要的画面，大闹被强行打开的眩晕感带来呕吐的错觉。哈利突然奋力挣扎起来，现在他脑子里越来越逼近的是昨晚那点事，他不否认他先前在斯内普嘴里那个“肮脏的小秘密”下慌乱了一阵，但是这种——这种事情，他对着斯内普的屁股和空心袍子硬了的事他绝对不能让当事人知道：“Protego！”

这似乎比他以往放出的盔甲护身威力都要大，它甚至掀翻了斯内普的魔杖以至于逼得他往后退了两步，撞上桌子。

哈利再次往地上一坐，喘着粗气。他的喉头都是胃酸的味道，要是那个盔甲护身不成功他可能都会在斯内普前面前吐出来。诚然，他自己也根本不认为自己对着这样一只油腻的蝙蝠一个该死的混蛋硬起来是一件愉悦的事情，相反，这事情他认为恶心极了。

昨晚他冲进厕所解决了一下身不由己的生理问题，那些液体爆发时黏腻触感和他想象的那些场景……梅林，他真是一回想都想吐。他昨晚甚至做了点儿梦，内容不言而喻，主角也不言而喻。

不可拒绝——他昨天有那么一阵真的觉得斯内普诱人极了，尤其是他那个苍白却紧致的屁股。他觉得那抓起来手感一定非常不错。

“或许你还有点儿用处，”斯内普站稳，手撑着头，看起来有些不适，“但愿你不要因为这么一点成功就沾沾自喜，尽管这对你来说很困难，波特，今天到此为止，明天继续。你可以走了。”

他的面颊红得不正常，大概是那一记盔甲护身反弹的摄神取念变了样弹到了他身上，他捡起地上的魔杖，坐到椅子上。

哈利忽然想到了些什么，然后他问：“你没事吧，先生？”斯内普看起来压根不想理他，但还是勉强撇头看了他一眼，生硬地说：“出去，波特。”

哈利之前听过小天狼星说斯内普学生时代的事，他估摸着他是想起那时候了，以至于让他脸色这么难看的大概只有他父亲——詹姆斯·波特。

他想了一会儿究竟是赶紧滚出去还是留在这里，换作以往他一定走得很迅速，起码他不愿意留下来和这个油腻的混蛋呆在一块，哪怕多待一分钟。

可是现在他脑袋里蹦出了梦里出现的场景，那种让他尴尬又能让他高潮的场景。

他潜意识里似乎渴望斯内普露出那样的表情，也想听见他嘴里吐出那样淫荡的字眼。

“先生——”他再次靠近他，斯内普却和被惊了似的跳起来挪向另一边。

“波特！”他几乎是朝着他怒吼了，他的声线粗哑，脸颊砖红，“滚——！滚出去！”

哈利惊愕得讲不出话，他分明看见了斯内普胯下那块半支的凸起，以及……

他连滚带爬地跑了出去。

04

斯内普完全还记得詹姆斯·波特对他干的那些好事。

禁林旁，空教室，扫帚间，乃至魁地奇球场。

把他按在树上，课桌上，墙上，球门上，不顾他的咒骂或求饶，强迫他，干//得他直不起腰，什么都射//不出来。然后逼着他夹紧屁股，里面含着那些精///液不许漏出来，否则他将会被弄得更惨。

让他一瘸一拐地走在走廊上，接受别人或暧昧或鄙夷的目光。那段日子估计是詹姆斯·波特想出来的整他的新法子，他不仅仅满足于欺负他和诅咒他，而是选择把他的尊严踩在地下，让他像一个婊///子一样在他身下摇屁股，求他用力操///////他。

而他回去还需要应付一个卢修斯·马尔福，那时候他必须付出点好处才能成功让那只孔雀愿意认真看看他的魔药——当然那其实只发生了一次，甚至那一次也能够算没有，卢修斯无疑是一个极好的情人，他足够温柔也相当粗暴，他们到现在也依旧没有完全断开呢。

那家伙对各种玩具有着极高的兴趣，并且乐于在他身上试验。这事情从他二年级开始——也不是说卢修斯会对那时他那样一个小孩子动手，但是口///交，以及另一些稀奇的小东西他还是试过的。斯内普的家庭迫使他早早地明白了那么多，托他父亲的福，他很早就“学会”了那些肮脏的技巧。

或许还要多亏他的父亲？至少这些下贱的技能让他在一阵子内愉悦了黑魔王。

斯内普现在想起这个称号依旧还是忍不住脊背发凉。那个魔头在床上的恶趣味令他惊恐不已。强迫高潮和限制情///欲让他哭喊求饶，尽最大的努力使自己看起来像个荡//妇，以此截取黑魔王的信任。那些从欲望顶峰坠落的高度曾一度是他的梦魇。

他想忘了这些，最起码要将它们全部塞到大脑深处，那些肮脏的，不堪回首的过往和记忆都是他的恐惧，甚至连博格特都是他自己——赤裸的，沾满污渍的。

现在倒好，被那个黄金男孩逼迫想起这一切——那个小崽子看他的眼神跟他父亲看他的一样赤裸和毫不掩饰。他居然以为自己藏的挺好，那种眼神简直是黏腻的舔遍了他的浑身，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。

那个男孩落荒而逃的模样令他嗤笑，即便到现在为止他依旧会因回忆那些往事而勃///起，他也对这类事情不加掩饰地厌恶——就算是面对卢修斯，他最多也只是用嘴来帮他解决一下，或者大腿。那些成为他人生中的阴影的事情他一点也不想再尝试，他绝对不会再让任何人触碰自己的后面。如果可以做到他连黑魔王都不允许。那个令人恐惧的魔头拥有太多的方法来逼迫他就范。他甚至会在床上使用不可饶恕咒。

斯内普咬牙蹭了蹭大腿，他的阴////茎半勃，没有翘得很高，他想他还是有办法解决的，至少用不着手////淫。

05

这些秘密不应当被人知晓。


	2. Two

06  
哈利跌跌撞撞地跑在走廊上。

天呐……梅林，他看到了什么？先前混混沌沌的头脑一下清醒过来，斯内普被反弹回去的摄神取念影响到了，但他却不知道为什么没有看见，这很显然。但他的反应——勃起，这分明并不只是看到普通的记忆了，那么，斯内普看见了什么？

他是被谁按在地上操干，或者被谁拽住头发强迫口交？——不，看他的反应似乎不止是这样——或许在他的记忆里他被更粗暴的对待，像——手铐，皮鞭；被蒙住的双眼剥夺视觉，导致身体更加敏感，因为一个小小的动作在男人身下摇摆屁股哀求，还是强制戴上颈圈，像对待宠物一样被对待？

哈利忍不住恶意揣测，然后脸唰地红了一片。

妈的，妈的，妈的。他恶狠狠地在心里怒骂。你他妈的又硬了。

少年人的荷尔蒙总是经不起撩拨，他的下身因为那些性幻想和方才斯内普那半勃的东西躁动不安，硬的发疼。他不得不弓起腰来隐藏那个令人窘迫的事实，用力踹了一脚墙壁然后赌气似的在楼梯上坐下来。

他一点儿也不想回自己的房间。现在他满脑子都是斯内普看向他的惊怒的眼神和砖红的脸颊，那个男人长得一点都不美，甚至过于平庸，只有他脸上那个执拗竖着的鹰钩鼻和他那黑沉沉的眼眸能令人印象深刻。他的嘴角总是向下抿着，就像有人欠了他整整一个古灵阁的金加隆。他的头发太油腻，皮肤苍白得病态还泛着蜡黄，也算不上细腻。他的眼睛底下甚至时常带着淡淡的青黑，高领袍子的口子紧巴巴地扣到喉结下方，平日袍子下摆也从来不短过小腿肚，带着旁人忍受不了的不可一世的高傲，抬高下颚。精纯的魔力，对于魔药异禀的天赋，还有那向往力量的野心和狡诈的天性。

强大而自持，傲慢又冰冷。哈利不得不承认斯内普的确是这样一个人。他惊恐的发现也正是这样的人，他更想看见斯内普被强行砸碎脸上那一层坚硬的面具，夺走骄傲和尊严，被迫变得淫荡，抛弃矜贵。

像一个婊子那样。下贱，饥渴。

“哈利？”

哈利惊了一下，条件反射地跳起来。小天狼星一边把衬衫扎进裤腰一边向他表达自己的疑惑：“你今天比以往结束得早。那个黏糊糊的鼻涕精没有为难你吧？”

“嗯……嗯，没有。”他含含糊糊的回答。哪里会没有？他分明天天都被他为难。但他不想讲出来，而是重新坐到楼梯上，弯低腰来掩盖自己还精神着的勃起。

他接着模糊地应付了一下他的教父，在对方奇怪的眼神下低着脑袋，一言不发。

“哈利，你得告诉我你怎么了。”

07  
哈利把自己摔进被窝里，他本想简略地向小天狼星讲述一下他的那点儿——青春期的小烦恼，当然是匿名版的。但在他要开口的时候却神使鬼差地改了口，随便找了几个理由搪塞了过去。他潜意识里并不想让任何人得知这件事，就算不透露姓名也不行。

他呻吟了一声，他的阴茎现在还硬的发疼，没有得到缓解。

他锁了门，一只手伸进裤子，抓住那根发烫的东西，在裤子里一下有一下没地撸动着。他自己的阴茎在他手里突突地弹跳，磨人却枯燥的快感一点点侵蚀着他。

他又想起了斯内普。控制不住地，他想象着斯内普正低着头，整张脸埋入垂在他脸颊旁的发丝的阴影里，常年浸染魔药的双手捧起他巨大的性器，舌尖轻轻触碰敏感的龟头，然后慢慢绕着茎身打转，扩大口腔，让他的阴茎深入他的喉咙，蠕动喉头，用那个紧致温软的窄小之处谄媚地讨好他，颧骨上绯红一片，移动头颅，口水带着前液粘稠地从他嘴里滑落。

哈利的呼吸骤地粗重了，手下动作力道也大了很多，不再是敷衍一般的抚弄。

斯内普的嘴巴干起来一定很舒服。他模模糊糊的想。

——但他的屁股更为诱人。哈利想到了昨晚在楼梯上看见的他那被松垮的睡袍和腰带勾勒出的圆屁股，单看形状就知道那里的手感紧致，如果在做o爱的时候让他的腿夹在自己腰上，然后他托着他的屁股，又抓又揉，斯内普的后o穴会不会难耐地贴合收缩？——对，还有他的腿，尽管干燥，但是腿毛稀疏，几乎没有，连粗大的毛孔都不怎么能见到。那些蛇鳞似的皮屑只会在激烈的性爱里带来别样的情趣，给他带去更大的刺激。斯内普会被他操到连一个完整的单词也吐不出来，只能支支吾吾地尖叫，流口水，甚至失禁——

他快被自己这些想象逼疯了。随着他又一次移动，他的裤子里穿来一阵黏乎乎的感受。

哈利走到厕所里把手洗干净，给了自己一个清理一新，然后失去意识一般再次瘫倒在床上——

——梅林啊。他刚刚在想着斯内普手淫！

08

斯内普赤裸地坐在浴缸里，氤氲的水汽使他的黑发黏在脸上。

他的手死死扣在浴缸边缘，指节发白。他懊恼的发现他的身边并没有带缓解性欲的魔药，这边也根本没有原料能让他熬制。先前想着不用自慰的话简直就在放屁，他现在最想做的就是握住自己的阴茎，然后找——随便什么，只要不是活的，操他，触碰他的前列腺，让他高潮。

他不想再做这些羞耻的事，前面还好，但是后面他不想动，一点儿也不。但是他屁股的空虚在提醒他这么久以来没被人满足过的需求，他实在是太想要了。他抵不过欲望的诱惑。

他的手缓缓从浴缸边伸入水里，捏住那根渴求的东西，手指玩弄囊袋。他粗喘了一声，难过地扭了扭身子，开始慢慢揉搓。

半硬的阴茎在一点点挑逗下立刻昂扬，水花的波动模糊了他的动作，在水面外看不清楚，这在一定程度上使他能够继续做下去。斯内普呜咽了一声，另一只手抚摸着自己的胸膛，指尖发狠地捏了一下乳头。

他几乎软倒在了浴缸里，他半个身子彻底滑入浴缸，曲起双腿，打开。

斯内普朦朦胧胧地回想起以往他有过的那些不少——甚至很多的经验——现在想一下，谁曾经这么对待过你，想他的脸，想他对你做的那些——

他的指尖无意识地在自己的穴口附近打转，被水浸泡得软绵绵的肛口轻轻地吞着他的手指，力邀这个外来客入侵。

09  
他首先想起的是詹姆斯·波特。那个家伙总是在干他时dirty talk。他干他的时候会用那双深棕色的眼眸戏谑地盯着他看，捏着他的性器不让他发泄，他在他嘴里听到的最多都是婊子淫荡一类的话语，还有用嘲讽的语气问他——“有多少人干过你，鼻涕精？”

他那个时候时常是咬牙闷声不响，回头以一个屈辱的动作狠狠地瞪着他，然后听他继续讲——“我来猜猜，马尔福？穆尔塞伯？你那些朋友们乐意操你吗？”

这些真的很能让他兴奋，这实在不能否认。他的身体会因侮辱而敏感，会因糟践而兴奋——真的很像个下贱的婊子，因为那些话语直接高潮，心中那些违背道德的快感摧枯拉朽地淹没他。

詹姆斯·波特还会用牙齿在他颈间乱啃，咬出一片红色的牙印。他们从来不接吻，那玩意是情人之间干的事，强迫的性行为不需要这个。那些时候他的后面常常是红肿的，因为封闭精液一类的事他甚至还发过烧。在那些地方他也会被粗糙的墙壁，树干，地砖磨烂皮肉，流血带伤。

斯内普呻吟着，两指并起，捅进不断蠕动的肠道，抠挖旋转。他的阴茎在他另一只手的手心里弹跳，炽热滚烫。他调转了一下身子，把上半身紧贴在冰冷的瓷砖墙壁上，乳头挤压磨蹭。

他以这样一个放荡的姿势毫不掩饰地大声呻吟，然后他想着的詹姆斯·波特逐渐散涣了，接着重新凝聚，变成另一张稍微不一样的脸。

——哈利·波特，救世主男孩。

他惊得打了个哆嗦，操过他的人的儿子，那个小崽子与他父亲像得不得了，一样自大，自以为是，不加掩饰看向他的恶心目光——他们如此相像，也不怪他会主动闯进他的脑海。

不，不行，换一个，卢修斯·马尔福也可以——

斯内普拼了命地想把哈利驱逐出他的脑海，但那张脸似乎铁了心似的要扎在他的意识里，他又惊又怒，却在对上那双绿眼睛的时候浑身一抖。

——他高潮了。他爽的从墙壁上滑落下来，腰身痉挛。

10  
人的感情比道德宽广得多。至少在这时候斯内普被快感俘获。


End file.
